questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Devon Aidendale
Devon Aidendale, the Hero, is the player's character, and protagonist of the series (although any name can be chosen). He was originally from Willowsby where he lived with his parents the Aidendales.Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide, pg XI. He had distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna to Mordavia to Silmaria.Hero Journal, pg Background Devon came from the town of Willowsby (a village in valley a month's journey across the mountains from Spielburg to the east) where he lived with his parents, prior to Quest for Glory: So You Want to Be a Hero. His parents protested his dream to become a hero, but ultimately conceded to let him train. He had completed his Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School course. He had become a proud and eager new graduate, with honors. He began his first and only visit to his town's Adventurer's Guild Hall and read the quest board looking for a hero for the land of Spielburg. He left his Eastern homeland to become a hero. Becoming a hero He arrived at Spielburg just before an avalanche of snow blocked the only exit, and helped find both the Baron's lost children and drove Baba Yaga from the valley, earning him the title of "Hero of Spielburg". After that, he restored peace to the twin cities of Shapeir and Raseir and was adopted as prince by Sultan Harun al-Rashid, and was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery by ErasmusHero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, pg. Later he eliminated the demon threat in Tarna, and freed the soul of Erana, stopped the summoning of Avoozl. In his last known adventure, he competed in the Rites of Rulership and defeated the Dragon of Doom, saving Silmaria. End of his adventures He became the king of Silmaria (or refused the throne), and was married (either to Elsa von Spielburg, Katrina, Erana, or Nawar or two or three at the same time depending on the player's class and preferences). Behind the scenes *In his childhood he used to climb around the town wall.Narrator (QFG5):"You climb around the old town wall for a while. It reminds you of your childhood." *The Hero once spent a night in the land of Haight-Ashbury. *He once visited a gnome pawn shop.QFG5 *He once met Genesta. *He has a sister. *He once visited his great aunt (is this Aunt Helen?).QFG1EGA *Devon Aidendale used to give his Aunt Helen hugs and kisses on the cheekQFG4. *His great-great-great-great-grandson lives in the time of electricity and knows how to use toaster ovens. *He once had a Magic 8-Ball.QFG2 *He once read about Rumplestiltskin in a book.QFG4 *He once played with boats in his bathtub. They always capsized.Narrator (QFG5):"Given your previous experiences with boats, you're not sure you can sail a boat that won't float in your bathtub. After all, your bathtub boat always capsized." *According to the Hero: The Journal of General Job Adjusting, the hero was sponsored into the Wizards' Institute of Technocery a while ago. He has distinguished himself through Heroism and clever use of spells in lands ranging from Spielburg to Shapeir and Tarna. *He once received a tie as a present on All-Fool's DayQFG1VGA *Devon has a sandbox back home.Narrator (QFG2):"What fun! Just like your sandbox back home." *He took Rune Lore 101 and Arcania 101. *The Hero received a copy of Famous Explorer's Correspondence Course from Rakeesh on the way to the Simbani Village. *The name Devon Aidendale is the name of the character as he appears in the novelized versions of the story within the official Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide by Paula Spiese, Lori Cole,and Corey Cole. In the manuals screenshots of the menu are shown, with the character given amusing sample names, such as "Dingleberry", or "Gonad the Barbarian" (see Hero). *The town of Willowsby and character of Devon Aidendale became canon after they were published in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide) (though not mentioned in the games).From the back matter: "This is the only officially authorized strategy guide to the Quest for Glory series. Don't try to be a hero without it!" According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given to intentionally allow players to decide on it themselves."And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." "We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!"http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/studentcenter/topic.php?id=152 *Devon studied Mordavian years before QFG4.It's been years since you studied Mordavian, but you think that "Burgomeister" might be the word for "Mayor" or perhaps "Sheriff." "Our main objection to the Spiese book is that the Quest for Glory hero is supposed to be a reflection of the player. When Paula named her hero as Devon Aidendale, that became canon. We would have preferred he remain simply The Hero. But that's a trivial quibble."-Corey Colehttp://www.hero-u.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=292&p=2645#p2645 See Also *Hero *Unknown Hero *Hero (unofficial) References Category:Hero Category:Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide Category:Characters (QFG1) Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Characters (QFG3) Category:Characters (QFG4) Category:Characters (QFG5) Category:Paladins Category:Magic Users Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Fighters